En los Juegos de Eros - Una triste Historia para San Valentín
by Agatha Mora
Summary: La noche de San Valentín no es como cualquier otra, se encuentra rodeada de magia y encanto, la esencia misma del amor flota en el aire y para Isabella Swan significará una oportunidad para ser feliz. Una noche donde su pasado y presente se entrelazarán para crear con sus delicadas hebras la opción de un futuro dorado. ¿Ella se atreverá a tomarlo?


**Tema: A boy and his Kite — Cover your tracks**

**.**

**" A ti...que necesité años y más de ocho mil palabras para intentar olvidarte"**

**En los juegos de Eros - ****Una triste historia para San Valentín**

**.**

"Fue ahí que comprobé que siempre puede haber algo peor.

Fue así que comprobé que la angustia es prima de la desesperación

Y que a veces, tal vez, estar solo es mejor

Y que al cielo no se llega nunca de a dos."

.

**Mini-prólogo**

**.**

Tres personas... compartiendo sin desearlo. La misma franja de tiempo y espacio.

Tres personas...y como en todo trío, hay alguien que sobra. Esta historia, trata sobre "_ese" _alguien...

**.**

**One-Shot/ En Los Juegos de Eros**

**.**

_**Un lejano Viernes por la noche. 8:30 p.m.**_

Con muy poca paciencia Isabella observaba, como la perfecta, voluminosa y rubia Irina refregaba sus plásticas tetas por el rostro de Edward. Se movía por el departamento de su recientemente adquirido novio, moviendo su culo también plástico hacia la derecha y a la izquierda como si fuera un puto péndulo.

Las castaña y delicada Bella, hervía ante la visión, aun no entendía como Edward su amigo del alma, su compañero por años y el dueño de todo su amor, obsesión, pensamientos y deseos secretos había acabado con una mujer como esa. Mujer de la que hace tan solo dos meses, hablaba pestes.

.

—_Ella es sólo un culo lindo Bell´s…_

—_Es una puta, sólo voy a divertirme, ya verás…_

—_Dame una fecha Bell´s, entonces la dejaré…_

_._

Como dicen por ahí... a las palabras se las lleva el viento. Él era un hipócrita, osaba llamar amor a la mujer, a la que hace tan poco tiempo despreciaba con palabras bajas y denigrantes.

Mientras más los observaba más se convencía, y más asco le daba. Se preguntó si ella realmente conocía a Edward, se lo ocurrió que no, claro que no.

Ella vio a un apuesto muchacho un día y lo tomó como base para su obra, hizo de él una mentira, _su_ mentira. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo moldeó a su imagen, le adjudicó talentos y dones que él no poseía y lo llevó a un pedestal donde descansó cómodamente por cinco largos años, rodeado de falacias inventadas sólo para su placer efímero.

Pero… ¿A caso el amor no es eso?

El amor juvenil, estúpido, superficial e inocente si, lo es. Una fantasía absurda que no acepta defectos y por ello elige ignorarlos y archivarlos en el viejo pero muy oportuno, cajón del olvido.

.

Bella, sentada en una silla de madera en la sala del viejo apartamento de Edward, no había dicho una sola palabra desde que llegó, últimamente era de esa forma. Ella llegaba e Irina estaba instalada ahí como parasito chupasangre, siempre ahí, fuera a la hora que fuera. Por lo mismo, las visitas se habían hecho cada vez más cortas y pausadas. Estaba convencida que esté sería el final, hoy saldría por esa horrible puerta de chapa color verde y no volvería a ver a su amigo.

Sonrió con ironía, ante su último pensamiento.

¿_Amistad_? Realmente habían llegado a tenerla cuando ella mintió todo el tiempo, cuando en su interior desde el primer momento bullían otros sentimientos...Trató de convencerse con un "_SI"_ grande, firme y rotundo, de lo contrario habría sido tiempo malgastado.

Si tan solo fuese tiempo, pero claro que no, había más. Pensamientos nostálgicos y torturantes durante horas, días y noches... Pero lágrimas no, afortunadamente nunca había llorado por él. Probablemente por el hecho de no poder llorar por algo que nunca has tenido.

.

— "_¿Qué estás haciendo Isabella? Este ya no es tu lugar, Edward ya no te necesita, estás haciendo el ridículo. Ella se ríe en tu maldita cara."_

_._

Se paró de la silla en la que había estado incómodamente sentada por veinte minutos, los despidió a ambos con un gesto frio y despojado, sin siquiera intentar disimular su recelo, y se marchó...

Mientras aguardaba en el pequeño y viejo ascensor que descendía, se observaba en el espejo a media luz y trataba de averiguar hacia quien iba dirigido su enojo, hacia la zorra platinada de arriba, o hacia ella misma por ser tan estúpida y albergar esperanzas banales e irracionales.

.

— _Esperanzas que él te dio…_

_._

Ahí estaba esa voz, lógica y pausada que parecía proceder de su pieza más cuerda, en alguna parte de su pequeño cuerpo. Algunos dirían que no era normal, y no lo era, pero ella necesitaba esa compañía para mantener sus pies en la tierra.

El ascensor llegó a su destino, salió del pequeño cubículo, traspasó el amplio hall y salió al húmedo exterior. Se plantó durante unos breves minutos en la vereda, observando el pequeño edifico de tan solo tres pisos ubicado en la gran avenida y susurró hacia la nada...

— ¿Lo sabías Edward? ¿Si lo sabías por qué callaste? ¿Por qué me mantuviste a tu lado? Sería todo más fácil si me hubieses alejado hace años. Quizás sería feliz ahora. — la pequeña y rota mujer habló de forma pausada y triste dejando que su pequeño murmullo se perdiera entre los grandes ruidos de la magna ciudad, pero con la esperanza de que algún día su pregunta fuese respondida.

.

Isabella emprendió resignada el regreso a casa, marchando con pasos pequeños, le gustaba moverse así suave y etérea, perdida en su mundo de fantasía, donde el dolor no existía y ella siempre obtenía un final feliz.

Pero la realidad existe y siempre nos alcanza, de esa forma sus reflexiones pronto volvieron a ese hombre, que era su calvario.

.

Un monólogo, una lucha interna...

.

—_Claro que él lo sabía, pero le fue mucho más fácil hacerse el desentendido, fingir que nada ocurría, para no tener que enfrentar una situación incomoda…_

—Pero Edward también me ha dado mucho. Estuvo para mi cada vez que lo necesité.

—Sin embargo,_ hizo más daño que bien en nosotras Isabella, de alguna forma debía recompensarnos el sufrimiento..._

—Es mi culpa. Él me quiere, me aprecia como su amiga pero yo eché a perder todo queriendo más. Pretendiendo inspirar sentimientos que él no tiene, ni tendrá hacia mí…

—_No, claro que no. No fue de esa manera. ¿A caso ya no lo recuerdas?... Fue el primer día de universidad, lo viste sentado en un banco, concentrado en un libro. Lo único que podías divisar era su remera roja y su hermoso cabello cobre totalmente desordenado. Pero aún así, en eso momento, supiste que tu vida ya no volvería a ser la misma…__Los días pasaron, te lo cruzabas en los pasillos, le dedicabas largas y atentas miradas apreciando su cara de niño lindo, preguntándote como sería su voz, curiosa de sus gustos e intereses...__Sus divinos ojos verdes nunca te miraron… y hasta ahí todo iba bien, habría sido sólo un enamoramiento pasajero de adolescente, pero el maldito día llegó y Eros los juntó._

—Lo recuerdo, sé que esperaba no volver a verlo. Presentía que si me decía sólo una palabra se convertiría en mi obsesión. Debí correr… lo más lejos posible.

—_Pero no pudiste hacerlo, aunque ese fue un gran error no fue el detonante. Estabas embelesada con él, creías que era perfecto y que no había hombre en el mundo que se le compare. Así transcurrieron dos años, al final te convenciste de que sólo eran buenos amigos y eso te agradaba, eras feliz… Hasta que él comenzó a jugar contigo. Entonces tu mundo estalló y guardaste la cordura bajo llave para no escucharla._

_._

Bella seguía marchando, consumida en su monólogo interno, hacía frío, tenía las manos dentro de su buzo gris estilo canguro y la capucha puesta para resguardarse de la fina y molesta lluvia.

Levantó la cabeza y centró su vista en la oscura calle que la envolvía. Despertó a su adormilado cerebro y convocó al lóbulo temporal, aquel encargado de la memoria y los recuerdos.

Se transportó a una noche como esta, hace tres años, noche fatídica en la que Edward plantó la semilla de la esperanza en su corazón. Órgano ahora seco, donde ya nada podía crecer.

.

.

—_Tenías ganas de salir aquella noche, ponerte bonita y olvidarlo a él. Te arreglaste, usabas un hermoso vestido nuevo, zapatos altos y algo de maquillaje. Te reuniste con las demás, Jessica, Ángela y Lauren… fueron a la fiesta. Por un rato te olvidaste del mundo, sólo eran tú y la música. El alcohol pasaba por tus manos sin darte cuenta, pero no estabas borracha, sólo un poco alegre. Un bonito muchacho apareció, tenía ondas en su dorado cabello y unos divinos ojos azules, te tomó de la cintura y te llevó a bailar con él. Lo dejaste, generalmente no dejabas que nadie se acercara… pero esa noche era diferente._

_No recuerdo el nombre del rubio bonito, pero recuerdo que quería robarnos un beso, beso que de hecho deseábamos; sonreías y bailabas feliz hasta que unas manos fuertes te atraparon y arrastraron hacia un cuerpo conocido…_

_Edward apareció en escena, sus ojos verdes violentos y vibrantes dedicando toda su atención al pobre rubio bonito… estabas demasiado aturdida para reaccionar, sólo te diste vuelta entre los brazos de Edward y te acurrucaste en su pecho. Eso bastó para que el muchacho se largara._

_Edward respiraba humo y furia, te apretó aún más a él, y gritó de manera posesiva y varonil cual hombre de las cavernas._

—_Ella me pertenece. Nadie puede tocarla._

_Las palabras te hicieron salir de tu ensueño, levantaste la cabeza para encontrarte con el dulce aroma de su cuello y volver a perderte en él. Pero Edward tomó tu rostro entre sus manos y de manera lenta se acercó, ambos se respiraron con deseo y ansias contenidas. El resultado llegó, un casto beso en los labios, algo tierno, inocente y puro. Luego otro en la frente, finalmente ser acunada y sostenida por él, un pequeño baile casi imperceptible al compas de una música que allí no existía._

_¿Quién da un beso como ese? Alguien que sólo quiere burlarse de ti... o quizás, sólo quizás, alguien que te estima demasiado y te trata como a una preciosa y delicada flor._

_Por supuesto elegiste la segunda opción, te quedaste prendada de ese único e irrepetible momento en tu historia, te alimentaste de él para sobrevivir todos estos años. Pero como todo lo que se construye sobre arena e ilusiones se derrumbó… y aquí estamos, recogiendo los escombros._

_Te regaló esperanza, es verdad, pero… ¿Cuánto podía durar eso? El lunes cuando volviste a verlo en clases, actuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido, tampoco te atreviste a preguntar y la consecuencia fue que el momento se perdiera en el tiempo y sólo quedara él… ¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubiese enfrentado?_

_Esa querida mía, es una pregunta que nunca tendrá su respuesta._

_._

_._

—Entonces estás ratificando lo que dije antes. La culpa me pertenece…

— _¡No! He dicho que no… Él siguió comportándose como un idiota, es verdad que nadie volvió a nombrar esa noche, pero algo había cambiado y Edward comenzó a reclamar algo que no debía. Miradas furtivas, toques cariñosos y escurridizos, palabras que pedían más de lo que decían. Todo fuera de una simple amistad entre un chico y una chica, entre un hombre y una mujer. Hay límites, y estos fueron rebasados tanto por él como por ti, entonces… quizás sí, la culpa es tuya por dejarlo avanzar._

_En realidad... la culpa es de ambos. Él te buscó, te incentivó y jugó contigo… y tú lo dejaste, aún sabiendo cuanto daño te haría._

—Edward no lo sabía… no sabía cuales era mis sentimientos reales. Si lo hubiese sabido jamás se habría acercado de esa manera, para él era un juego inocente, algo simple entre amigos. Vuelvo a decírtelo, la estúpida fui yo…

— _¿…un juego? Los amigos no hacen eso querida, no caricias, no celos, no "te quieros", no territorialidad…_

— ¡Basta!, no llegaremos a ningún lado. Hemos hecho esto mil veces y nunca llegamos a ninguna conclusión esclarecedora.

—_Pregúntale, es la única manera, sólo así podrás cerrar el capítulo y seguir adelante…_

—No puedo…

— ¿_Por qué?_

—Porque aún me importa… no quiero perderlo.

—_Querida… ya lo has perdido._

**...**

**.**

_**Actualidad...**_

_**.**_

Isabella evocaba algunos recuerdos de su juventud temprana, sentada en el cómodo sillón de Madame Brandon bebiendo un exquisito café importado, se remontaba a la última noche en la que vio a Edward.

Habría pensado que su relación constaba de lazos más fuertes, lazos que resistirían el tiempo y la distancia, pero no lo hicieron. Al final todo había sido una falacia.

— ¿Tengo razón? —la excéntrica adivina hizo que saliera de sus cavilaciones.

Asintió en respuesta, no dijo nada, mas se puso de pie y caminó sobre sus caros zapatos azules hacia la puerta, la voz de la pequeña adivina volvió a interrumpirla.

—El destino es tirano Isabella, pero no tanto. Tendrás otra oportunidad, volverás a verlo… Espero que estés preparada.

Se detuvo ante la puerta con extraños símbolos, y grabó cuidadosamente en su mente las palabras de la mujer. Luego se retiró sin decir nada.

.

Rosaline Hale, rubia preciosa, mujer inquisitiva, amenazante y mejor amiga de Isabella, aguardaba por ella sentada en un pequeño banco desteñido. Saltó en su lugar cuando vio salir a su par, la siguió por el pasillo tratando de imitar su paso rápido y violento.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada importante Rose, ya te dije que no me gustan estos lugares, esta gente solo quiere robarte el dinero… —Isabella no creía para nada en adivinos, pero había sido arrastrada por la encantadora Rose. —sólo vine a acompañarte, lo sabes, y esa maldita bruja me empujó hasta su mesa.

—Pero Bella, si no te cobró… —la rubia replicaba ante la ilógica excusa de su amiga. Pero luego decidió abordar temas más felices. — En fin, no importa. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me dijo a mí? —la gran sonrisa de Rose iluminó todo a su alrededor.

Isabella paró en seco. Con toda esa distracción basada en un pasado que no quería recordar, había olvidado completamente a qué habían venido.

Sonrió al ver la alegría en los ojos de su amiga, hermana.

— ¿Cuándo será?

—Mañana, en la fiesta de San Valentín… —Rose saltó hacia los brazos de Bella, donde fue recibida con cariño, amor y emoción.

Sólo a Emmet se le ocurriría proponerle matrimonio a su novia en la fiesta de San Valentín, algo cursi quizás, pero hecho desde el corazón y con todo el amor del mundo. Amor que muy pocas personas podían jactarse de disfrutar y poseer. Emmet era un hombre inteligente, sabía lo que tenía frente a él y no dudaba en disfrutarlo a cada minuto.

Rose se separó bruscamente de Bella. La sostuvo de los hombros y la miró fijamente con intención de intimidarla.

—Debes jurarme que estarás ahí Bella. Tienes que estar conmigo en un momento como ese…

La castaña asintió.

Isabella no era asidua de las fiestas, no le agradaban demasiado los boliches ruidosos, gente desconocida tratando de poner una mano sobre ella, borrachos tratando de hablar, bailar, etc. Hace tiempo que le había perdido el gusto a eso. No, definitivamente ella era una mujer de reuniones privadas y exquisitas.

—Claro que estaré ahí Rose. Soy tu hermana, no me perdonaría no estar para ti y para el gran _mamut._

—No será algo grande, ya sabes. Habrá algunos desconocidos pero no tantos. Jazz vendrá. — al nombrar a su adorado gemelo el entendimiento pegó sobre Rosaline como un balde de agua fría. — ¡Oh!, él lo sabe Bella. Jasper lo sabe, por eso viene. Generalmente no se toma la molestia de viajar…

A cada momento la sonrisa de la rubia se acrecentaba más y más e Isabella no podía estar más feliz por ella.

—Vamos, mañana es la fiesta y aún no tenemos nada que ponernos.

Fue así, que las dos despampanantes, antagónicas y esplendidas mujeres se lanzaron por las concurridas calles de New York donde cada uno de los transeúntes, hombres y mujeres por igual, les donaban al menos un minuto de su tiempo para admirar a las impetuosas jóvenes.

.

No dieron demasiadas vueltas, sabían exactamente a que lugar dirigirse. Años de recorridos y compras las proveyeron de ese conocimiento. Se pararon frente a las grandes puertas dobles de vidrio reforzado de la exclusiva casa Platt, hogar de una de las diseñadoras más famosas de la gran manzana. La misma Esmerald Platt las recibió, mujer refinada, encantadora y amorosa.

—Mis niñas, que placer tenerlas por aquí.

— ¡Esme! —respondieron las dos damas al unísono.

—Creí que estarías en Milán… —fue Rose quien habló brindándole un gran abrazo.

—No, no tenía deseos de viajar. Así que simplemente decliné la invitación. Van a extrañarme por allí…

Las tres distinguidas mujeres caminaron hacia la oficina de la cotizada diseñadora para compartir una tarde de té, dulces y cotilleo. Rose no tardó en sacar a la luz el motivo de su visita y todo lo referido a su próxima propuesta de matrimonio. Ante lo declarado, Esme no demoró en encontrar los atuendos perfectos para ellas, únicos, delicados y majestuosos como sus portadoras.

Ambas jóvenes giraban ante los imponentes espejos de los grandes probadores, tratando de captar todos los detalles.

—Es perfecto Esme, como si hubiesen sido diseñados para nosotras. —hablo una eufórica Rose satisfecha y feliz.

—Aún estoy esperando el día que acepten ser mis modelos.

—Tú ya tienes modelos Esme. — respondió Isabella con la misma sonrisa indulgente de siempre, sonrisa que usaba para declinar educadamente la propuesta de la diseñadora cada vez que la hacía. No, no era la primera vez, ni sería la última.

—Esmerald Platt siempre consigue lo que quiere mis amores. Algún día las tendré desfilando en mis pasarelas.

Isabella negó con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Ese era un desafío eterno entre ellas, para su desgracia, algo le decía que Esme tenía razón. Algún día ganaría y ella se vería enfundada en un novedoso diseño extravagante, caminando por una fina pasarela, mientras era cegada por las luces de las cámaras y rezaba por no caer. Solo podía esperar que ese momento tardara en llegar.

.

.

El correr del tiempo es algo verdaderamente inevitable, pero por ser regido por la caprichosa _"Ley de la Relatividad_", jamás es fiel. Funciona de manera ambivalente. De esa forma, puede ser a la vez, exacto e inexacto. Fue así, entre el sufrimiento del tiempo, que corre sin correr, que la noche de San Valentín llegó y con ella la promesa de un compromiso…

Isabella de pie frente al espejo de su habitación, verificaba su aspecto por última vez. Lucía un hermoso vestido Azul, un gran tajo provocador e incitador se presentaba imponente en su pálida pierna izquierda, dejando ver su perfecta piel, juego de porcelanas y alabastro. Cabellos recogidos, con sólo unas ondas rebeldes en libertad, señalando su clase y delicadeza.

Ya no era la joven triste y melancólica que caminaba por las noches en lugares húmedos y fríos. Ahora una Isabella de veintiocho años se imponía ante todo y todos, se levantaba ante un mundo que le pertenecía. Mujer única, fuerte, independiente; dominada por el principio de placer y felicidad para ella y para los suyos. Nada más importaba…

.

.

Minutos después, la impetuosa chica tocaba a la puerta del amplio apartamento de Rose. José, el conserje, conocía a Isabella desde hace años. La dejó pasar, cuando la despidió le pidió encarecidamente que se cuidara mucho, refunfuñando sobre el comportamiento de la juventud actual y la inseguridad.

La música estaba demasiado alta, Rose no podía escuchar la campana. Bella rodó los ojos, esta era un de las pequeñas cosas que tanto odiaba de las grandes fiestas. Rebuscó el Iphone dentro de su mínima cartera y marcó a la dueña de la ruidosa estancia. Tuvo que marcar tres veces hasta que finalmente tuvo éxito.

—Rose, estoy en tu puerta. — dijo de manera lenta y pausada, intentando ocultar su leve irritación.

— ¡Oh!, voy enseguida Bell´s… — Inmediatamente, una despampánate Rose ataviada de rojo y caramelo, la recibió con un gran y fuerte abrazo, atrayéndola hacia el interior del apartamento.

—Tenía miedo de que tal vez no vinieras...

—Jamás te haría eso. Te lo prometí.

—Lo sé, pero odias las fiestas grandes y odias aún más San Valentín.

—Es una noche como cualquier otra Rose. Lo único que la hace especial es tu compromiso, todo lo demás no existe.

Pronto, la amiga fue arrastrada por una parva de mujeres excitadas para ser interrogada sobre el mismo tema. Preguntas a las que Rose respondía con un muy bien fingido "_No lo sé chicas"._

Mientras tanto, Isabella se perdió entre la desconocida muchedumbre, vagó por unos minutos hasta que divisó dos rostros que ella conocía muy bien. Se abrió camino hasta ellos, los dos apuestos hombres presintiéndola voltearon en su dirección para recibirla con dos amplias y perfectas sonrisas inmaculadas. El más grande se adelantó, pero ella habló primero.

—Miren al Mamut, grande y peludo… no puedo creer que sigas creciendo Emmet. —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, parándose frente a ellos y colocando una mano sobre su cintura.

— ¡Ahg! Bella sabes que odio ese sobrenombre.

— ¿Pero por qué? Deberías estar contento, eres el último de tu especie, el sobreviviente — habló fingiendo no entender el porqué de la molestia de su amigo.

Emmet quitó ese gesto de suficiencia y entretenimiento de la cara de Bella levantándola y haciéndola girar por los aires. Cosa que causó que la castaña riera como niña pequeña.

Cuando finalmente la bajó, una tambaleante y risueña Isabella caminó hacia el segundo hombre quien la esperaba ansioso.

Jasper ¿Cómo definir a Jasper?

No había forma de hacerlo… Era su amigo, su confidente, su amante y al mismo tiempo un desconocido. Él, era lo que ella necesitara… sabía perfectamente cómo interpretarla y actuaba acorde a eso. Esta noche supo que ella estaba de buen humor. Esta era la noche, hoy se disfrazaría de su amante.

— ¿Mamut? —habló el rubio con una elegante y marcada ceja alzada. La recibió tomándola por su espalda baja y pegándola a él.

—Soy un genio… —ella enredó su manos en el trabajado cuerpo del leonino joven, mientras se auto-felicitaba por el apodo con el que molestaría a Emmet por un largo tiempo.

Pegó la nariz a su cuello inhalando el embriagante perfume del perfecto dios griego que tenía entre sus brazos. Las señales habían sido bien interpretadas. Jasper sonrió con suficiencia… nunca se equivocaba con ella. Ante todos los presentes, él la reclamaba por esa noche, ella le permitía hacerlo y eso lo hacía feliz.

—San Valentín apesta Jazz —susurró ella muy bajito sólo para él.

— ¿Qué esperabas Bebé? Los dioses son crueles… —afirmó, haciendo referencia a la procedencia del mito sobre el dios Eros.

El pequeño grupo siguió hablando y tonteando sobre temas banales y sin sentido, haciendo lo que hacen los buenos y viejos amigos. Pero habiendo conjurando la tiranía de los dioses, el viejo Cronos se hizo presente, acopiando con su desagradable poder el presente y el pasado, provocando que el futuro palpitara.

Todo ocurrió de forma lenta. Bella prestó mucha atención a su alrededor, sus sentidos se encendieron, presagiando la fisura temporal que se abriría rápidamente paso hacia ella.

Emmet localizó un objetivo, centró su vista detrás de Jasper e Isabella, levantó una mano, y despegó sus labios para emitir un grito fuerte. Grito que marcaría un antes y un después en al menos tres caminos que las viejas Moiras tendrían que re-hilar.

—¡Cullen! —el grandote se movió rápido para llegar hacia su objetivo, dejando a una Isabella y a un Jasper completamente petrificados.

El eco del atroz vocablo, aún resonaba en la mente y el corazón de Isabella. Ahí estaba, lo que tanto estuvo presintiendo.

La voz de la adivina llegó de la bruma.

— _El destino es tirano Isabella, pero no tanto. Tendrás otra oportunidad, volverás a verlo… Espero que estés preparada._

No, no estaba preparada ni nunca lo estaría. Una corriente gélida circuló por cada una de sus fibras nerviosas, haciendo que se detuviera en el tiempo y el espacio. Jasper, a su lado, corrompido por las mismas sensaciones, se convirtió en una extensión de ella y experimentó el pánico del pequeño cuerpo que tenía en sus manos.

Pensar que las casualidades existen y que quizás no era él, sería estúpido. Lo sabía, estaba aquí, los delicados cabellos de su cuello se erizaron en anticipación.

Resignada a lo ya inevitable, la castaña giró lentamente, hizo un inventario detenido del hombre que estaba frente a sus ojos. En ese lapsus un_ viejo poema de Benedetti_ llegó a su mente…

.

_Seis años…_

.

Habían pasado seis largos y felices años desde la última vez. El paso del tiempo no fue magnánimo sólo con Isabella, fue igual de bondadoso y apremiante con Edward, convirtiéndolo en un hombre único.

Su antes rebelde cabello color cobre, ahora estaba pulcramente peinado hacia un costado, la misma tez pálida, los mismos ojos verdes inteligentes e inquisidores. Una sombra en su fuerte mandíbula, producto de una barba de dos días, que fuera de darle un aspecto desalineado, lo hacía ver aún más sexy. Vestimenta impecable, traje negro hecho a la medida, camisa blanca de seda egipcia y zapatos de cuero negro.

Saludaba a Emmet con un amistoso abrazo, se soltaron, el grandote recordó a sus acompañantes y los presentó.

—Edward, amigo, te presento a Jasper e Isabella.

El intuitivo y empático Jasper midió el escenario. No sabía muy bien que ocurría, pero entendía en sus adentros que algo no estaba bien, y que este inesperado desconocido había llegado para causarle problemas. Por lo que, sólo atinó a responder con un seco saludo, estrechando su mano y presionándola más de la necesario. Mirada de titanes, dos guerreros midiéndose, mandíbulas tensas, dientes apretados y una tácita declaración de rivalidad. Un tigre y un león, ambos, dominados por un instinto irracional, que no pudo ser doblegado por siglos de evolución.

Emmet presenciaba el clima entre ambos machos sin entender que ocurría e Isabella intentaba salir de su pétreo estado de embotamiento adquirido ya hace unos minutos.

—Isabella… — la mención de su nombre hizo que finalmente el mineral que la ceñía se fracturara y la devolviera al presenté. No sabía quién habló, tampoco le importó.

Miró realmente a Edward por primera vez en la noche y centró su atención en las esmeraldas verdes de él. Otra vez, como tantas veces había sido, verde contra marrón, un espejo contra un océano. Una reacción automática, intentar ver a través de sus ojos, pero siempre se encontraba con dos murallas, espejos oscos y fríos que jamás la dejarían pasar.

Isabella siempre se sintió estúpida haciéndolo, intentando buscar algo donde no lo había, al menos no para ella. Pero, lo que no sabía era que ese simple y pequeño gesto, provocaba que él gran titán de ojos verdes temblara y fuera arrastrado por las tranquilas corrientes de un cálido océano chocolate. Océano en el que hacía años no navegaba y en el cual por primera vez se dejó arrastrar gustosamente.

No dijeron nada, no era necesario, no en público. Ella quería correr, él quería gritarle, preguntar, escupir los cómos y por qué, que estuvieron acechándolo todo este tiempo. _¿Por qué desapareciste de mi vida? Te escondiste. ¿Por qué me negaste tu luz?_

Adrenalina pura y furiosa corría por ambos cuerpos, estaban listos para la carrera, uno para la huida y el otro para la caza.

Una alegre Rose llegó para unirse al pequeño grupo, rompiendo la micro-atmósfera.

—Rosi, mira, este es Edward.

—Es un placer. Emmet ha estado hablando toda la semana de ti.

—Edward es mi compañero en la clínica. Se mudó recientemente a la ciudad, es el nuevo neurocirujano, y definitivamente mucho más agradable que el viejo Jerry. —el grandote señaló a los gemelos. — Jasper y mi linda Rose son abogados. ¡Puff! Gemelos hasta en eso. Trabajan para la firma de la familia, el imponente Buffet Hale… y aquí mi pequeñita. —Isabella se vio arrastrada de la seguridad brindada por Jasper, hacia el dulce y cariñoso Emmet, para ser anidada bajo su brazo. —Ella es una traga libros, trabaja como editora, en una de las editoriales más importantes del país. — culminó Emmet, con una gran sonrisa de orgullo ante los logros de sus amigos.

Edward prestó mucha atención a todo lo dicho y luego sonrió cordialmente.

—Me agradó conocerlos en persona, Emmet habla mucho de ustedes también. — fingió no saber de ella, esa mentira significaba problemas. Él tenía una carta bajo la manga y esperaría el mejor momento para utilizarla.

Isabella retrocedió internamente, y por unos minutos volvió a ser la mujer, pequeña, tímida y poco valorada que soñaba con amores eternos y finales felices. Necesitaba tiempo para sobreponerse, por lo que pasó gran parte de la velada oculta bajo un escudo protector, formado de sangre, huevos, carne y sobre todo emociones. Escudo que hacía muy bien su trabajo, hasta que fue alejado de sus manos. El momento se acercaba y un nervioso Emmet llamó a su tranquilo y comprensivo cuñado para que le infundiera fuerza. Jasper no se alejó sin antes regalarle un tierno beso en la frente, intentado que su esencia permaneciera sobre ella a manera de repelente y protección.

La pequeña oveja se vio sola en la desconocida selva, tierra de caníbales y demás criaturas alimentadas a base de carroña espiritual. Divisó a su cazador, gran tigre cobrizo, con un objetivo ya fijado y atenta mirada esmeralda, afortunadamente en la selva también habitaban hienas, criaturas tontas y sin sentido. Observó a las tres mujeres que se amontonaban sobre Edward, gritando y sonriendo fieles a su naturaleza boba. Siempre fue así, agradecía su existencia, distraían al gran perseguidor. La ingenua oveja poco a poco fue mezclándose en la multitud, intentando pasar desapercibida, se sintió feliz, creyó tener éxito, encontró un pequeño rincón, un refugio y no dudo entrar en él.

En el pequeño balcón, Isabella fue capaz de respirar un poco de aire fresco y puro. Una pequeña brisa corría libre entre los edificios, acariciando su hermosa piel, haciendo que su vestido y cabello bailaran al ritmo de sus mimos.

Una vibración recorrió su cuerpo, helando su carne hasta tocar su delicada columna vertebral. Se aferró al barandal, alzó su mirada al despejado cielo, fijando su vista en un punto de luz, una estrella, pidió algo. No sabía bien qué, ayuda, fuerza, fe, esperanza o un simple milagro para seguir con su vida y ser feliz.

.

El ruego fue escuchado, él estaba a sus espaldas.

.

_Estúpida oveja, ¿pensaste que podías escapar del tigre?_

_._

Edward se acercó lentamente hasta posicionarse junto a ella, muy cerca pero teniendo cuidado de no tocarla. Quería sentir su calor, la noche era fría, sin embargo Isabella parecía no percibirlo. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, en silencio, observando la nada, acostumbrándose a la presencia que una vez fue familiar pero ahora era extraña, pero tan necesaria. No se habían dado cuenta lo sedientos y desesperados que estaban el uno por el otro hasta que volvieron a juntarse.

Él hablo primero, no quería, disfrutaba del momento. El cómodo silencio de su presencia, pero tenía cosas que preguntar, necesitaba respuestas y la oportunidad de volver a tenerla en su vida.

Sin embargo no inició con una pregunta, sino con una afirmación.

—Editora... así fue como desapareciste. Durante años fui a las convenciones con la esperanza de encontrarte, pero nunca estabas ahí y finalmente dejé de buscarte

—Nunca me gustó la medicina — un murmullo pequeño.

—Lo sé, lo hiciste para satisfacer a tus padres. —respondió pensativo, recordando viejas épocas, tardes lluviosas brindando consuelo y esperanza a una Isabella que transitaba por un camino que no le gustaba. Se atrevió a preguntar. — ¿Eres feliz ahora?

La respuesta fue un doloroso gemido. Lágrimas retenidas y una necesidad antigua se apoderaron de los ojos de Bella, cubrió su boca y nariz con una mano, intentando que el dolor no saliera, que se quedara atrapado en su cuerpo al menos hasta llegar a casa. Pero no tuvo éxito, una lágrima tibia y gorda recorría su mejilla. Edward no se atrevió a tocarla.

—Yo te amaba… necesitaba alejarme de ti. No me dejabas vivir, no podía respirar. Durante años albergué la esperanza que alguna vez vinieras a mí, que me miraras y me dijeras que sentías lo mismo que yo. Pero eso nunca ocurrió, y un día apareciste con ella, moría por dentro cada vez que los veía. Cada vez que decías "mi novia" "mi amor", sentía como un túnel profundo y oscuro se abría paso por mi alma, dejándome dolorida por días. Vi la oportunidad de irme y la tomé, volví a Phoenix. — Ella explotó en un verborrágico monólogo. Finalmente salieron, sentimientos guardados por años en bóvedas oscuras, las puertas estallaron todas al mismo tiempo haciendo que Isabella escupiera entre hipos, sollozos y dolor su gran amor por Edward.

Amor único y puro... Amor triste y lacerante que aun así siguió marchando por él.

Humedad cálida y casi desconocida alcanzó las verdes esmeraldas en los ojos de Edward. Isabella, pequeña y rota, hizo que el gran tigre, el cazador, vibraba en sintonía con ella cubriendo cada una de las fibras del titánico cuerpo con las mismas sensaciones de dolor, tristeza y amor puro. Él se preguntó como su frágil anatomía resistió tanto.

—Lo sabías, lo peor de todo es que lo sabías, y aún así me dejaste seguir. Alimenté mi corazón con ideas tontas, creyendo que si me mantenías a tu lado era porque sentías algo por mí y no te atrevías a decírmelo. — una sonrisa amarga. —que estúpida fui. Ese no fue el motivo, simplemente no te atrevías a enfrentarme. Fuiste egoísta, necesitabas una amiga y eso fui para ti. —el hiriente monologo siguió abriéndose paso entre ellos, cada palabra era necesaria.

Una campana sonando desde el interior, un llamado. El anuncio sería hecho. Bella limpió su rostro, su sobrepuso cubriéndose con un caparazón hecho con las lágrimas, el dolor y la tristeza depositados por años. Volvió a ser la chica altiva y poderosa, anduvo con paso firme hacia la ventana, antes de perderse en ella, giró y se atrevió a mirar a Edward a los ojos, ya no intentando encontrar algo en ellos. Si no dedicándole la misma mirada fría e impenetrable, el preciado océano chocolate se congeló.

—Te perdono, te perdono por no ser como yo quería que fueras. Te perdono y te dejo en libertad Edward… — era una despedida. Isabella estaba dándole la despedida que le negó hace años, ella se atrevía a pronunciar las palabras finales para liberarlos a ambos.

Edward quiso replicar pero no pudo, las emociones del momento lo sobrecogieron. Ella en menos de diez minutos había cambiado todo su universo, nunca sintió algo así, todo ese amor que ella tenía guardado y él como imbécil, no fue capaz de ver. No entró, tenía cosas que digerir. La había seguido con la intención de hablar, él sería el que gritaría y recriminaría. En su lugar se encontró con una declaración de amor y una despedida. Inhaló llenando de aire nuevo y refrescante sus pulmones, miró al cielo, justo como hizo ella momentos antes, implorando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Dentro, un Emmet de rodillas, hacía la declaración de amor y compromiso más conmovedora del mundo. Un precioso anillo color plata fue revelado. Una llorosa Rose, pronunció un gran y enfático "si", sílaba que permanecería en el tiempo y sería reafirmada en la eternidad.

Una sensible Isabella, dejó que las lágrimas que tan recelosamente había guardado corrieran ahora libres por su rostro. Lloró de felicidad por Rose, lloró de tristeza por ella, lloró por todo lo que había escondido por años y se abrazó a su amiga, un abrazo fuerte y profundo que tocaba sus almas. Permanecieron un tiempo de esa forma, ambas en el apriete firme de la familiaridad y la calma. Rose entendió que su amiga la necesitaba, que algo ocurría, y se negó a soltarla, si fuera necesario ellas permanecerían de esa forma toda la noche, toda la vida si así se requiriera. Pero por desgracia, las hienas pululan alrededor, animales pútridos, oportunistas y demasiado insensibles para entender la situación, se abalanzaron sobre la rubia interrumpiendo el íntimo momento.

Rose se negaba a soltar a Bella, aún aferrada a sus pequeñas manos. Buscó entre la multitud a los ojos azules de su gemelo, dándole una tácita orden. Jasper estuvo de inmediato junto a las castaña sosteniéndola y acercándola a él, acunándola en su pecho, sólo en ese momento Rose soltó las manos de su amiga, dejando a la indefensa oveja, protegida y resguardada en los brazos del fiero león.

Isabella se dejó proteger y cuidar por Jasper, pero necesitaba algo más. Aire, espacio y caminatas tranquilas en calles silenciosas, necesitaba volver a ser la misma chica de antes, pero esta vez, no para soñar con cuentos de amor imposibles, si no para ordenar ideas reales.

Sigilosa se escabulló de Jasper, bajó y pasó frente a las narices de José. Vigilante mediocre, quien tenía una somnolienta mirada centrada en el viejo periódico. Miró el lujoso reloj de pared, 2 a.m.

—Necesito aire José. Daré una pequeña vuelta… — un par de cuadras bastarían, luego volvería a la reunión y seguiría con su vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Fingiendo que Edward nunca volvió a su camino.

.

.

Se lanzó a las viejas y conocidas calles, éstas la recibirían gustosas escuchando sus pesares y revelándole algunos secretos. ¿Cuántas personas transitaban por día? ¿Cuántas historias de vida…? miles habían pasado y miles más pasarían. Isabella y su pesar, sólo era una historia más entre tantas. Miró hacia los altos edificios y se sintió minúscula.

—Tú no eres la única que sufre… muchas personas más lo hacen, o al menos en algún punto de su finita vida lo hicieron. — hablaba para si misma, exteriorizando los que las ancestrales calles le susurraban en cada baldosa. —Todo pasa.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, pero sus exageradamente altos zapatos, estorbaban. Sin importar y sintiéndose más allá de todo, se quitó los tacones y comenzó a caminar descalza percibiendo el frío bajo sus pies. Tampoco importó, siguió avanzando.

Una brisa, un aroma y algo íntimo escondido en ella. Giró lentamente, veinte pasos detrás esperaba Edward. Su cabello antes dócil y ordenado ahora estaba revuelto, camisa arremangada y aspecto desalineado.

—No quiero importunar, sólo quiero cuidarte… es de noche y es peligroso.

— ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso Edward? — no había cinismo en el tono de Bella, simplemente la áspera verdad.

.

_¿Cuidarla? Tarde..._

_._

La imagen era devastadora, la añeja manzana jamás había presenciado algo igual. Dos seres rotos, intentando reconstruir algo que no sabían en que punto se rompió, ni donde estaban lo pedazos. Solos, en medio de la bruma y el frío, ella arrastraba su impecable vestido por la sucia calle, él revolvía su cabello en señal de frustración. Ya no había apariencias, sólo ellos desnudándose en espíritu. Ella ya lo había hecho, ahora era el turno de él.

La castaña se giró para seguir con su pequeño paseo, pero la voz fuerte y rotunda de él la detuvo.

—Te amaba… yo también te amaba. — las palabras y los sollozos se agolpaban en la garganta de Edward, mientras esperaba que ella volviera a girar.

Pero no lo hizo, Edward observaba como su tronco superior se movía lento y pausado gracias a las grandes respiraciones de Bella, decidió seguir hablando.

—No estábamos listos. Éramos muy jóvenes y tú no me veías. Estabas enamorada de alguien a quién no conocías, te enamoraste de una idea del amor, no de mí… eras tan lejana. Jamás podría llegar a cumplir con todas tus expectativas, jamás podría darte el sueño dorado. Las novelas no existen Bella, sólo la vida real.

—Te atreviste a decidir por mí, te atreviste a dejarme en pausa, a dejar que me convirtiera en un cascarón vacío.

—Siempre fuiste un cascarón vacío Bella, desmenuzándote por dentro. Siempre sumida en tus desgracias, concentrada en el lado oscuro de la vida y jamás mirando hacia la luz. ¿Cómo podía esperar que afrontaras una relación? No. Habría acabado siendo una carga más y al final nos habría quemado a ambos.

—De todas formas sólo quedaron las cenizas… —el dolor y la recriminación se apoderaron de ella.

—Entonces perdóname… ¡Maldita sea!—Edward gritaba, sí. Él también tenía cosas que sacar. — Perdóname, por amarte, por intentar cuidarte de ti misma, por intentar ser lo que _"tú"_ necesitabas y dejar de lado mis sentimientos y anhelos. Perdóname por ponerte delante de mí.

—Tomaste decisiones que no te correspondían…

— ¡Por Dios Santo! Era por tu bien, por nuestro bien; habríamos acabado ambos destruidos. ¿Cómo iniciar una relación en la tristeza y la desolación? ¿Cómo podría eso tener futuro? — el tigre caminaba de un lugar al otro, tocando el puente de su nariz, tironeándose el cabello y evocando recuerdos lejanos.

.

.

_Edward Anthony Cullen, niño perfecto, gran atleta, buen estudiante, joven apuesto, educado y querido… llegó a la basta Universidad para hacerla suya y convertirse en un gran y renombrado Médico, próximo orgullo familiar. _

_La juventud y sus sueños de grandeza, fama y arrogancia, en el eterno juego de las vanidades humanas. Edward tenía todo planeado, serían los mejores años de su vida: estudiaría, sacaría buenas notas, conocería mujeres, muchas de ellas y con cada una se divertiría. No tenía idea, que el cruel Eros tenía algo completamente diferente planeado para él._

_Primer día, vestía estratégicamente de rojo, hacía resaltar sus verdes ojos, su color de cabello y su pálida piel. Entró en el gran edificio, la mayoría de los presentes voltearon a verlo, caminó lentamente entre las personas, buscó un lugar cómodo y se sentó a leer mientras esperaba. Los cuchicheos a su alrededor le fastidiaban, las niñas se giraban, le dedicaban sonrisas tontas y miradas soñadoras._

_Una captó su atención…_

_Parada unos treinta pasos frente a él, recostada en una columna, concentrada en un punto fijo, no miraba a nadie, centrada en la nada misma. Una pequeña joven castaña. Dudó que tuviera la edad suficiente para entrar a la Universidad, parecía tan pequeña._

_"Muchacha extraña" pensó, sin darle más vueltas al asunto y retornando a su libro._

_Los días pasaron y ella siguió atravesándose en su camino, siempre lejana, habitando en otros mundos. Sin desearlo sus caminos comenzaron a juntarse, visitaban los mimos lugares, tomaban las mismas clases, primer día de clase de anatomía, ella era la única cara conocida y ahí inició todo._

_Ella no era una persona fácil, no aceptaba que cualquiera se acercara y mucho menos que viera su interior. No tenía a muchas personas en estima, pero a los pocos que la tenían les entregaba todo. Él fue uno de esos pocos… disfrutó de su hermosa sonrisa desinhibida, noches de películas, tardes de plazas, a ella le gustaba tirarse en el sol para sentir como éste la calentaba y percibir la energía de la tierra debajo, y a él le gustaba verla a ella. En ese exquisito estado de paz y relajación donde todo era perfecto, con el tiempo, la confianza y la hermandad fueron creciendo. Ella comenzó a revelarle sus mundos oscuros, un destino indeseado, madres suicidas y depresivas, padres en conflicto, problemas monetarios. Una vida infeliz que ella debía ordenar y resolver, Edward tristemente entendió en ese entonces, que en su oscura tormenta no había lugar para él y su amor ingenuo._

_Tomó una decisión que creyó sería la correcta, él la acompañaría, estaría junto a ella y tomaría lo que Isabella pudiera dar. No exigiría nada, ni tampoco presionaría declarando sentimientos poco oportunos._

_El tiempo siguió corriendo, éste no espera a nada, ni a nadie. La amistad de los jóvenes creció, pero su amor también, alimentado controversialmente por las estúpidas prohibiciones auto-impuestas por la desgraciada pareja._

_Ambos mutaron, se disfrazaron, se reguardaron bajo las viles caretas de la amistad y así sobrevivieron, pero una noche las frágiles y volubles máscaras no resistieron, se fragmentaron dejando desbocado todo ese amor._

_La piel de Edward hervía, quería correr y matar al imbécil. Nadie tenía derecho a tocarla, sólo él. No la conocían, nadie sabía de su fragilidad, nadie sabía de la ternura con la cual debía ser tratada. En ese instante de la noche, entre humo, luces de colores, oscuridades y sombras, fue la primera vez que el tigre se presentó, criatura irracional y territorial. _

_Caminó hacia ellos, arrancó a Isabella de los brazos del idiota de James. Si, él lo conocía, sabía del imbécil y de su fama, lo único que quería era llevarse a una mujer a la cama. Edward sabía perfectamente que Isabella jamás accedería, pero aún así, el pensamiento hizo que su sangre hirviera y todo su interior bramara. _

_James era un tipo inteligente, sabía cuando retirarse y para evitar que su bonita cara fuese mancillada. Luego, Edward arreglaría cuentas con él._

_Esa noche la careta había caído, ella se mostraba tan cariñosa y él estaba tan necesitado de su cariño. Se dejó llevar, sólo por esta noche se dijo. La acunó en su cuerpo, e hizo lo que quería desde hace tanto tiempo, la besó. Un beso casto y tierno, tratando de demostrarle todo su amor, intentando que ella entendiera todo lo que significaba para él, todo lo que guardaba para cuando estuviera lista. Otro beso en la frente, rogando que ella interpretara sus acciones y tratando de calmar sus ansias. Desde luego que Edward quería más, mucho más… pero no podían, no ahora. Más adelante se darían la vida misma._

_Ambas máscaras fueron recicladas y vueltas a poner en su lugar, pero las fisuras ya habían sido hechas y por ellas escapaban sentimientos, miradas, celos, caricias y besos en la frente, sí, porque esos eran los únicos que él podía permitirse darle. De esa forma transcurrió el lapsus posterior hasta que Irina se cruzó en su camino y Bella desapareció._

_Aún no entendía bien que había pasado respecto a Irina, era como si una bruma envolviera todos sus recuerdos con ella, aunque pasaron dos años juntos, no recordaba demasiado y ni siquiera sufrió cuando Irina lo dejó, por lo contrario se sintió liberado. Fue un error, uno demasiado largo._

_._

_._

Edward estático frente a Isabella rememoraba el pasado. Ella tenía razón, él tomó decisiones, eligió por ambos sin tener el derecho de hacerlo.

— ¡Por favor Bella! Una oportunidad… no para mí. Si no para ambos. Danos la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. De tener el futuro que nos merecemos. Olvidemos el triste pasado y miremos hacia delante. —caminó con pasos largos y firmes hacia ella, la acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo, hizo que lo mirara. —Yo te amo, aún lo hago y sé que tú también me amas. La forma en que me miraste hoy, la primera vez, fue la misma mirada de antes, aquella mirada inundada de amor en la que solías arrastrarme.

Ella bajó la vista para centrarla en su pecho.

—Me dueles Edward, en cada fibra, en cada poro y átomo de mi ser. Me duele verte, me duele sentirte, hasta respirarte, sobreviví una vez a ti, no seré capaz de hacerlo dos veces… —ella estaba negándose, había un "no" bajo todas esas palabras.

Sólo queda una cosa por hacer, un beso. El beso que se debían, el beso que necesitaban para saber qué rumbo tomar, de él dependían sus futuros.

Edward tomó gentilmente la barbilla de Isabella, la observó en toda su gloria, quizás sería el único beso verdadero que tendrían y quería disfrutarlo al máximo. Se acercó lento, muy lentamente, ella no se aproximó pero tampoco se alejó. A pocos milímetros de su boca, susurró.

—_Te amo… Te amo… Te amo… Siempre lo hecho y siempre lo haré._ —su voz suave y aterciopelada, sus ojos cálidos e irrefutables. Quería seguir repitiendo, los "te amo" que una vez le negó.

Recorrió los pocos milímetros que quedaban y llegó a los labios cereza de Isabella. Hecho el primer contacto, el resto fue natural y casi lógico, consecuencia normal de dos cuerpos sedientos que han llegado a la fuente de sus deseos. Ella abrió lentamente su cálida boca, él entró despacio, disfrutando cada recoveco, perdiéndose en la exquisita de la calidez que lo recibía. Choque de lenguas, baile lento y pausado, como quien disfruta de un buen vino, exploración minuciosa y recíproca. El increíble acto y arte de besar, porque en ese momento eso era arte, era acompañado por caricias finas y delicadas en el rostro de ella, manos pequeñas pero fuertes aferrándose al cuello de él.

La falta de oxigeno hizo que se separaran, pero no demasiado, sólo lo necesario, sus frentes chocaban y sus labios se rozaban. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, para así deleitarse con la agudeza del sentido del tacto.

—Por favor, dame una oportunidad amor. No nos condenes. Treinta días, dame eso. Iniciaremos de nuevo y entonces decidirás si me quieres de nuevo en tu vida o no.

Ella no necesitaba treinta días de prueba. Ella lo amaba, el beso hizo que todo lo que intentó matar por años, reviviera ahora con más ímpetu y locura que antes. Debía aceptar, no tenía más opciones, sería infeliz con él o sin él. Le daría otra oportunidad a la vida, y al amor, tomaría la posibilidad de un futuro dorado.

—No vuelvas a lastimarme Edward, porque esta vez no quedarían pedazos por recoger.

Él la atrapó en sus brazos y la acurrucó, cuantas veces su gran cuerpo había llorado por la pérdida de ese contacto.

— ¡Jamás!, vivo por ti y para ti Bella. De alguna extraña manera el universo te puso de nuevo en mis brazos y ahí vas a quedarte para siempre.

**...**

**_Paralelamente..._**

**_Olimpo..._**

Esfera ancestral ubicada en ninguna parte, a miles de kilómetros de todo y de nada, sin lugar ni tiempo definido, nacido de la bruma formada por creencias, plegarias, súplicas, invocaciones y cultos. Hogar de los antiguos y déspotas Dioses Griegos.

A los viejos dioses, criaturas holgazanas, ególatras, educados en la auto-veneración, les gustaba observar como la humanidad sufría y clamaba por sus favores. Fiel a su naturaleza, Eros, cómodamente ubicado en uno de los tronos de su jardín celeste, observaba en la "Laguna de las Conmociones" diferentes circunstancias. Le gustaba ser espectador dependiendo de su ánimo; nacimientos, amores, odio, envidia, maldad, resentimiento, indulgencia, tristeza. Hoy, su temperamento era de los mejores, como hace siglos no se veía. Con una sonrisa de alegría y suficiencia, observaba a una simple pareja de mortales, una más entre el montón.

_—Isabella, Edward… están en deuda conmigo_ — al parecer, haciendo honor a su noche, el Dios decidió hacer un poco de caridad y ayudar a algunas desgarradas parejas, dentro de las elegidas, cayeron ellos.

La realidad, no sabría explicar si eso es bueno o malo. Deberle un favor a un Dios griego y en especial a Eros no es nada bueno. Nunca puedes saber de qué manera querrá cobrártelo.

—Entonces… ¿Finalmente los reuniste? — la ostentosa Afrodita hizo acto de presencia, con su largo y precioso cabello rubio y sus llenas curvas bien pronunciadas.

Eros resopló ante la estúpida pregunta de su par.

—Ellos habrían estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo si no te hubieses metido en medio…"_Irina_" — el dios pequeño y de cabello corto llamó a la recién llegada por el nombre que le gustaba utilizar cuando bajaba a la tierra.

—No es mi culpa. Si él hubiese estado realmente enamorado de ella no me habría mirado a mí. —la rubia se encogió de hombros tratando de hacerse la desentendida.

Otro bufido como respuesta, la ira se abría camino por los poros de Eros.

—Como si un pobre humano fuese capaz de resistirse a los encantos de un dios, no seas ridícula Afrodita. Jugaste con él dos años, lo alejaste de su verdadero amor y cuando te cansaste, lo botaste.

—Discúlpame _Madame Brandon_. —Afrodita no era a la única a la que les gustaba mezclarse con los definidos mortales. Todos los dioses lo hacían con bastante frecuencia, a Eros les deleitaba meterse en su papel de pitonisa. La mitología decía que ella era un hombre, al menos eso se creía en el mundo, error de interpretación. Bastante cómico a su parecer. Las mujeres no solían llevar el cabello corto en la antigua Grecia, y que ella lo hiciera, creó la idea de un ser masculino, y Eros tampoco se molestó en desmentirlo.

—No soy la única que juega con el destino de los humanos. Tú te entrometiste, y ahora dejaste a este pobre mortal solo. — Señaló hacia la prodigiosa laguna y la imagen de Jasper apareció. La rubia seguía destilando veneno.

Una voz diferente resonó en el divino lugar.

— ¡Ya basta! Ambas han logrado acabar con mi poca paciencia. Afrodita, vete y deja de molestar a Eros. — la nombrada giró, nada feliz con la intrusión de Artemisa en la conversación. Salió por las grandes puertas sin decir una palabra.

—Realmente puede ser molesta cuando quiere. —Eros agradeció, a su nueva compañía.

—Lo sé… —la bermeja diosa, apoyó sus ideas. — Aun así tiene razón, ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese? —la imagen de Jasper seguía palpitante en la superficie de la mágica laguna.

—Tengo algo planeado para él.

—¿… y qué es?

Eros se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás le haga una visita.

Artemisa levantó una ceja en respuesta.

—Creí que estabas reprendiendo a Afrodita por meterse con uno de tus preciados mortales.

—Es diferente, ella se metió en medio de dos amantes haciendo su vida desdichada por años. Ya verifiqué con Cloto y éste, está solo, no tiene a nadie planeado para él, aún. —Se encogió de hombros —técnicamente no estoy haciendo ningún mal.

Artemisa respondió con una mirada pícara.

—Iré contigo, todo ha estado demasiado aburrido por aquí últimamente. Iré a divertirme a la tierra.

Tomada la decisión, las diosas tomaron posesión de sus dermis humanas y salieron en busca del joven Jasper quien esa noche conocería a dos agradables jóvenes, _Alice y Tania_.

**Fin**

* * *

**Como sabrán, los personajes son de la propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, la historia es de mi completa autoría.**

**No al plagio, si a las ideas originales.**

**One-Shot Beteado por Vhica! Gracias...**

**Les gustó? Espero que sí...**

**Muchas gracias por leer...**

**Besos. ¿Feliz San Valentín? jaja**


End file.
